


Vampire Death: Origins of Claire

by patrickcullen



Series: Vampire Death [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Orphans, Parent Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickcullen/pseuds/patrickcullen
Summary: Claire comes from a loving home with a human Mother and vampire Father until one night it all changes.Now she must learn to survive or be killed.





	Vampire Death: Origins of Claire

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a bigger story I am working on. It was also used for a class and my first story so the writing might not be the best. I would love feedback and if anyone would like to help me write some scenes contact me.😊 This does have some character death although not graphic.

Chapter 1 Vampire Death:Orgins of Claire

Once upon a time there was a Vampire man named Thomas. Thomas was not from wealth like most vampires in his time. His father was actually a knight for a Count. His father wasn't taken to seriously thanks to his “bunny” teeth. Sadly Thomas had inherited the trait even if it was a tad less noticeable than his poor father. Like most vampire men Thomas was thin and effeminate looking. He had pale skin and white blonde hair often being mistaken for an albino. Except for his eyes that were a startling lime green.

He tended to go to different towns working at any odd night jobs he could get. He sometimes travelled during the day staying in as much shade so he wouldn't weaken as much. This is how he met his true love. 

He was traveling in the little town of Ravernia. On this day he was resting in the shade of an old gnarled apple tree. All the sudden he heard a woman's voice cursing out a cow.

His eyes automatically followed the sound there he saw the most beautiful girl in his whole lifetime. She had bright red hair like flames and his thanks to his vampiric eyesight he noticed a face of freckles. She was curvy not like any of the vampire females his mother tried to set him up with. He just had to go up and talk to her.

“Everything ok miss” he asked when he got to the farm fence.

“The stupid bitch of a cow won’t stay the hell still for me to milk it” She exclaimed. She suddenly she noticed it was a stranger and become intrigued. Everyone else was the same old in this town a stranger was a welcome change in this mundane farming town she lived in. 

“Who are you?” she asked “I haven't seen you around before and I know everyone that lives here.”

“I'm Thomas, I'm just passing by looking for work. You wouldn't happen to know anyone that needs night time help around here would you.” He asked hoping there was this would give him the perfect opportunity to stay for this lady. 

“My father is actually looking for someone to watch the crops and animals at night and scare off the wolfs. I’ll take you to him if your interested.” She didn't want this strange man to vanish either. "My name is Rachel"  
“ That would be great.” Thomas smiled showing off his teeth in the process which just made the women like him even more.

Thomas eventually became part of the family. Rachel and him were eventually married and moved into their own little farm in the same town. They had almost all farm animals except for cows Rachel still couldn't stand them and they never liked her either. Thomas only now needed his two drops of weekly blood from Rachel and in turn gave her a couple glops of his a week so she wouldn't age as quickly. 

Eventually Rachel's parents passed and they mourned the loss together. They were thrilled when Rachel found out she was pregnant having waited so long. 

The child's delivery was difficult for mother and child making the baby weak and the mother infertile for any other children. They named their baby daughter Claire and Rachel gained back her health again.They also now had a cow to give milk to the babe along with her mother's blood. From the start they knew Claire was tough. She had red hair like her mother with natural looking pale skin. She inherited her fathers stunning eye color. She luckily did not inherit the family teeth. She was skinny and even at a young age most people compared her to a cat. The comparison didn't help that her eyes were slitted similarily to a feline.

When Claire was 20 in human years and 2 in vampire years political unrest started happening against the vampires who lived in peace with the human species since after the human races War World III. The humans were rumored to have discovered a stone that could harm and even kill a vampire. They kept their unease from their little girl but Thomas decided to teach her basic fighting at least enough to be able to protect herself a little bit if she ever needed too.

A man named Charlus came into power spreading propaganda against the vampire species. He started recruiting young humans to form his militia. These people were brainwashed against the vampires and trained on how to injure and kill with the new miracle stone. Vampire families started going missing in the middle of the night never to be seen again. No one even knew what happened to these vampires that disappeared.

When Claire was 5 in vampire years while the family was eating there nightly lunch their door was busted open with at least 20 men in armour with their special guns pointing at the family. Thomas had Claire hide in the special space they made in case of anything happening. She heard screaming and gunshots. She stayed in her spot like she had been taught with her hand covering her mouth until it was quiet for many hours and starting to get light outside. 

When she finally moved and made her way into the kitchen she saw her father dead on the floor. She screamed his name but there was no movement she tried to get close but his body was littered with these yellow stones that she instinctively knew not to touch. When she made her way outside she could only find her mothers necklace and a fire out on their yard. She knew she couldn't stay there. She walked for what felt like days.

One day about a week later she heard crying and came across a vampire boy about her age crying in ruins that once had been a house. “What happened?” she asked him. “The bad men took my Papa and Mama.” he sniffled.

“They hurt my family too. You should probably come with me I am going to a big city. My dad told me there would be protection there.” She told him. 

“Ok my names Alistair”. Alistair had chubby cheeks at 5 years old in vampire age along with lanky long black hair very light blue eyes and the palest skin Claire ever saw. He was obviously a child of two vampire parents. 

The two vampire children travelled until they found a big town by the name of Maloria. The children wandered the street until an obvious elderly vampire noticed them and directed them to a kindly female doctor named Esther. She took the children in fed them and treated them like her own daughter Yvonne. The two vampire children grew up with Yvonne until she too grew up to take her mother's place and had her own daughter Jane. The cycle repeated itself with Claire and Alistair growing slowly until they were 15 in vampire years and Claire decided they should venture out on their own to see if they could find people tolerant of vampires. Claire became the best fighter in the city. Alistair didn't have the guts to hurt anything let alone to fight. He figured he could just help Claire if nothing else. They were all each other had. The soul of siblings and were ever barely apart. 

That was until the night it all changed for them!

The End for now

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:The characters and universe are originally mine.


End file.
